Don't Say Goodbye
by SiRiUsLyInLuV71
Summary: What happens when you marry to have a family? What happens when you marry a friend? What happens when you find love after marriage? “Love is like an accident, you fall in the most unexpected times.” SBHG, SBOC, DMHG, HPGW, and RLNT
1. Prologue

Title: Never Say Farewell, Say Goodbye

Disclaimer: I am the kid in the sandbox, playing with toys that are NOT mine. :-)

Summary: What happens when you marry to have a family? What happens when you

marry a friend? What happens when you find love after marriage? "Love is like an accident, you fall in the most unexpected times."

Pairings: I will not reveal.

Rating: Mature

Genre: Romance, Humor, and Drama

Prologue - Love Vs Marriage

Marriage is a bond that ties two people who are in love together forever. An eternal union that lasts a lifetime. That is how marriage _used _to be.

Now people don't know how to even decipher true love. What is true love actually? Is it a form of animal lust? Undivided attention? Comfort? Solace? Peace? What is true love and how does it make us feel?

Many of us cannot interpret love. That's why relationships end in divorce, adultery, violence, and abuse. Many people just get married for the hell of it. Others, because it is expected of them. Some marry for a sense of being desired. While, others just do it for sake of starting a family.

Most of these excuses are the reason for failed marriages. Marriages do not fail due to lack of communication, sex, work, or even mismatched personalities. No, they fail because those two were simply not meant to be together.

Some select few people actually find love. Some look as if they were a match made in heaven, while others look like completely opposites. Relationships that break, were never meant to be in the first place. Some of us wait, until we do find that love, while others just take the next best thing.

But what happens when one finds true love after they are married? Commit adultery? Or stay in a relationship that was never meant to be.

_A/N: Lol, I know... no characters... next chap will be up soon, and will be MUCH longer!! Sorry guys! Nxt chap will be up by today... I am writing it as we speak... LOL! REVIEW! Sorry I don't have a beta... please if anyone is willing to help please hit me up... lol._


	2. Wedding Cards & Married Life

Chapter 1 - Wedding Cards and Married Life

A large black raven owl flew towards Number 21 Princeton Place, with a bulky red envelope carried by its beak. The envelope was very large, almost resembling a howler, except for the green lining that gave up the fact that it was actually a regular mail. The raven owl flew towards the open window, which was precisely located on the first story of the huge house.

Number 21 Princeton Place, was also known as the newly redeveloped Potter Mansion. Inside the house sat a lonely looking woman, roughly around her early twenties. She had bright ginger hair, intense blue eyes, and a very womanly figure. She was now, in the living room couch exhausted. You could tell by the pallid look her face that, she just had a very long day. She was currently waiting for her husband to return for work, so they can eat together. Her name was Ginerva Potter, otherwise known as Ginny.

Ginny was of course, all her life dreamed that one day she would be Mrs. Harry Potter, and finally her dream came true. Love surrounded every brick of their home. When they announced their marriage, it didn't come as a surprise either, because everyone just knew. Because you could just feel love radiating from them. Harry, whom never had a sense of love, nor family, couldn't be any happier. They both just fit so perfectly together.

Harry was an auror, full time at that. After finishing off Voldemort, it hadn't satisfied Harry, because there were still Death Eaters around and he wanted to make sure none of them ever terrorized the Wizarding world again.

A clatter was heard in the kitchen, Ginny jumped up. She just finished cleaning everything. What on earth would make that noise. Maybe it was the muggle contraption that Hermione got for them as a wedding present. That Toaster thing. Weird contraption. Ginny walked slowly to the kitchen expecting a mess, when she saw Malfoy's owl. She quirked her eyebrows. Why would Malfoy be writing to her? She slowly approached the owl, and saw a bulky red envelope on the tip of its beak. Ginny reached out and slowly took the envelope from it. Since it was Malfoy's owl, it would probably peck her, and the last thing she needed was to go to Azkaban for murdering Malfoy's owl. Ginny looked closely at the envelope. It was purely Gryffindor red, with a green lining with sliver snakes on the border line. Ginny frowned. She breathed in and out before she tore open the envelope. 'Please don't let it be… please don't let this be what I think it is.' preyed Ginny as she opened the envelope, and out popped a card, and a letter. Ginny let out a frustrated groan. She opened the letter first.

_Dear Harry & Ginny,_

_I know this is going to seem as a shock to you both. Please don't be mad at me. Draco and I developed a wonderful friendship. We both cared for each other very much. His care soon turned to love, while I experienced no changes. I am 27, and was still single until Draco came into my life again. I hope you understand why I am doing this. Someone once told me "Never marry the man you love, but the man who loves you." and I am doing just that. I hope you understand. Without you two there, I am lost. _

_- Hermione Granger._

Two tears escaped Ginny's eyes as she realized that Hermione was making the biggest mistake of her life. And Ginny couldn't do anything about it.

The door bell rang, Ginny quickly wiped the tears that were rolling on to her cheek, and headed to answer the door. She smiled as she realized it was Harry.

"Hello love." said Harry as he kissed Ginny on the cheek. Ginny smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

Harry scowled, "What's wrong Ginny?" asked Harry. Ginny, whom still had that letter clutched in her hand, handed it to Harry. Harry read the letter and re-read it once more. He sighed.

"Ginny we knew this was coming. After Ron, she shunned everyone, Malfoy was the only one to break the barrier, she held against the world. Don't you think it's time she settled down?" asked Harry.

"Settle down… FINE! But Harry she said so herself she doesn't love him." argued Ginny.

"Love isn't always the answer Gin, Hermione found her love, then lost him. Now, she needs the best she can get. And if that's Malfoy I am fine with it. I've been her best friend for years Gin. I love her, and care about her very much. I want to see her live a normal life, have child, and build a family full of love, as we are." said Harry, as he brushed his lips on Ginny's forehead. Ginny sighed.

"So, when is the wedding?" asked Harry.

"Wait, I'll go get the invitation." said Ginny, as she walked back to the kitchen again to get both the envelope, and the wedding card.

**_SCENEBREAK_**

Carrie Williams, now Carrie Black, was working for the Department of Mysteries, when she accidentally stumbled across Sirius Black. Carrie, was an unspeakable during the time, and was working on studying more about the tainted black Veil that was in the DOM. Nothing interested her more. Only the Veil, she spent a obsessive amount of time, studying the Veil. Since, she came from a family of purebloods, she also had access to many books on the Dark Arts. After months of studying, preparing, and exhausting her self, she finally found a way to bring someone back. But the trick was she could only bring back one person. It could be anyone, from anytime, anywhere. She could even bring back an old Dark Lord. The risks were high, but she could also save a demented soul from a life of peril inside the Veil.

One night, the shifts were all over, and the Ministry was open did she enter, and begin the spells, and enchantments to bring forward a body from the Veil. The total amount of time to bring one person back is a estimation of 6 months. Month after month passed, and still no avail. After the 5th month, many of the other unspeakable started to notice a change in the Veil itself. The Veil began to slowly move, the black curtains looked as if soft wind was passing through it. Never once did the Veil move, only when it swallowed a person whole. But the wind inside the Veil continued to blow non-stop, until finally 20 days after the movement started, a man was spit out from the Veil. A man with the name of Sirius Black. Sirius Black had returned, after 10 years.

**_SCENEBREAK_**

A wedding card, and envelope lay opened on the nightstand of a bedroom. The sheets of the bed were red and black, with a hint of a gold lining on the edges. The bed was made, the room exquisite. It was full of expensive antique furniture, stone cold marble floors, and iced brick walls the surrounded the bedroom. The room had a cold aura to it, but it was not at all cold, perhaps even the hottest room in all of Grimmauld Place. A man emerged from one of the door's in the bedroom. Wearing nothing but a towel, his shaggy black hair soaking wet; as it scraped his shoulders, his well defined jaw covered with little droplets of water, his chest and his torso wet; he looked as if he just got out of the shower.

A woman shrieked as she entered the bedroom. She was dressed in grey slacks, a white button up shirt, and a cloak. The woman had straight blonde hair, high cheek bones, rosy lips, and mesmerizing blue orbs.

"Sirius Black! How many times do I have to tell you, to DRY YOURSELF IN THE BATHROOM! Not in our bedroom!" yelled the blonde.

Sirius grunted, and pulled his towel from his waist and began to dry his hair. The blonde blushed a bright shade of crimson. Sirius laughed.

"We've been married 6 months now Carrie. Get used to seeing me naked." smirked Sirius.

Carrie flushed another shade of red. "Sirius be serious." said Carrie, and burst out laughing at the irony of her sentence. Sirius too joined her. "Carrie, I am always Sirius." said Sirius.

"Yeah, I see." said Carrie, as she began to giggle again. Carrie walked out the room shaking her head, giving Sirius privacy to change. After she left, Sirius frowned. Even though they were married for 6 months already, they still had so many things to hide. Sirius truly cared about Carrie, she was the only one who was there for him day and night when he was in St. Mungo's. Harry came and went, but it was Carrie who stuck by his side, day and night. Never giving up on him. Many thought that he came back dead, because right when the Veil released him he went straight into coma. It took him a year to completely recover. After that Sirius and Carrie began seeing each other, after many nights of thinking, and Harry giving him the extra push, he decided it was time they get married. Their marriage was small, and formal. Everyone who attended had been family or really close friends. Sirius never claimed he fell in love with Carrie, but he knew this will do. He wanted a family of his own. Sirius had been through enough hell in his life, now it was his chance to feel the warmth of a family. Feel the love. Sirius assured himself, that after a while he will begin to love Carrie. For now, he could only care.

_**SCENEBREAK**_

_A/N: Next Chapter wedding…. Sirius & 'Mione have a chat…. Yeah… Carrie is one of the main characters…. I made her up… Lol. Harry and Ginny are there because I love them… so Sirius came back 10 years later, that means that Harry was 25 when he came back from the Veil, so that meant Hermione was 26. Right. Okay so that means that Sirius is still 8 years older than her. Okay. That's all. Tell me what you think folks! _


	3. Preparing for Introductions

Chapter 2 - Preparing for Introductions

"REMUS! GET OUT OF THE SHOWER NOW! WE ARE RUNNING LATE!" roared Tonks, as she finally managed to get into the satin lilac dress Remus bought for her 6 months ago.

Tonks eyed herself in the mirror. 'Pitiful' her reflection replied. Being 8 months pregnant was not easy. Damn her husband, because of him, she looks like a DAMN house. Remus stepped out of their bathroom, his body dried, and his hair slightly wet touching the sides of his slightly scarred face. His eyes had a yellowish glow, that declared that the full moon was approaching. Remus slowly advanced on Tonks from behind, and began to shower her neck with feather like kisses. Tonks bit back a moan, as she frowned at him, which Remus returned with a smile of his own.

Tonks huffed "You did this to me." she said pointing to her overly large belly.

"Dora, I didn't do it myself." replied Remus squarely.

Tonks narrowed her eyes at him. "So now your implying that its my fault?" grit out Tonks, as she placed her hands on her hips.

Remus just smiled, by now he had gotten used to Tonks' mood shifts. He loved his wife dearly, and it amused him to see her angry most of the time. His yellowish eyes soon turned a darker color once he eyed his wife up and down. Remus lowered himself to Tonks' ears.

"A quickie before the wedding, love." purred Remus in Tonks' ear, which sent a aching shiver down Tonks' back.

Tonks nodded, and Remus took claim over Tonks' mouth. Tonks moaned as Remus' tongue explored her own, gently stroking every curve of her mouth. Remus' hand caressed from her shoulder blade down to her back, as he heard Tonks sigh softly. Tonks' began to rub on Remus' bare chest, slowly down to his white towel that was wrapped tightly around his waist. Remus continued kissing Tonks', from her mouth down to the curve of her neck, enticing moans from her. Her hands slowly untied the towel from his hips, and let the towel fall to the floor. His engorged member, came into her grasp, as Remus began pulling down the zipper of the dress that Tonks' wore. He slowly picked her up, and laid her down on the bed, slowly climbing on top of her. Remus slowly tore the rest of her dress from her body as he began to circle his tongue around the base of her nipples, causing her to grip the sheets tightly. While his mouth was on one nipple, his rough hands were rubbing and pinching the other.

Remus slowly began to work his way back up to claim Tonks' mouth when his eyes darted toward the watch. 'Shit' he murmured to himself, as he hastily entered Tonks without a warning which caused her moan at full volume. Remus began increasing his speed, as he claimed her mouth once more, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Thrust, after, thrust, until Remus felt a tightening in his groins, as he began to pump rapidly. He felt her walls tightening around his member, as a gasp escaped from his lips, as he felt Tonks burst, as Tonks let out a shriek. Realizing he couldn't hold it any longer, he came right after her, with a howl. Remus lay next to Tonks, holding her comfortingly as their eyes both darted towards clock, both swearing loudly as they hoped right out of bed.

* * *

Harry awoke from his slumber to a screaming Ginny, yelling something about 'Getting Dressed' and 'Wedding'. Suddenly he felt his warm cozy blankets begin snatched from him, without realizing, Harry held on to his blankets as his life depended on it. Then he heard her screech.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! GET YOUR ARSE OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!" screeched Ginny, her face bright red.

Harry just groaned and fell back on to the pillow.

"NOW!" screeched Ginny. Harry jumped and ran toward the bathroom, swearing because he fell before he reached it. As he entered the bathroom he slammed the door which made Ginny yell even louder.

Ginny had woken up at 5:00 am and began cleaning the house, so after she came home from the wedding she wouldn't come home to a messy house. After she cleaned, she took out Harry's finest dress robes, and shoes. She magically ironed his dress robes, and his slacks, cooked breakfast, and for the past hour and a half she has been trying to wake up, but nothing. He refused to move. She tried nicely, and after no results, she had to scream. 'Men' she murmured darkly to herself. She often wondered how her mum handled 7 kids, plus her dad.

Ginny began to look for which dress to wear to the wedding. Its been a hectic morning and she didn't even get time to pick out her dress. Only thing she did for herself this morning was take a shower. She went toward her closet, and walked inside, looking for a sexy, yet elegant dress to wear to Hermione's wedding. She searched dress after dress, but nothing. She swore silently. She couldn't find anything that was perfect. Most of the dresses were too revealing, (A/N: Come on! She had boy wonder to please), while the others didn't suit the occasion. Finally after a good 30 minutes inside the closet, she pulled out a peach dress with spaghetti straps, made of silk, and flower printed lace on the sides. It was the perfect length, just reaching her knees. But she still wasn't satisfied. When she entered her bedroom, to change, a grin formed her lips as she saw her husband dressed, and smelling good. He looked absolutely delectable. He smiled, and waked toward her and tapped her lips with hers. Harry smiled knowingly once, he saw the dress Ginny was carrying. He slowly took the peach dress from Ginny's hands, and tossed it across, the room. Right when Ginny was about to retort angrily, Harry directed Ginny towards the bed (A/N: No, not another smut scene). On her bed, lay a beautiful golden dress. It had a halter straps, reaching just above her knees, showing a little bit of her lower thigh. Ginny was holding back tears, as embraced Harry, and pulled him into a longing kiss. Harry exited the room, leaving Ginny to get dressed, and do her make-up, while he enjoyed his hearty breakfast that was laid out for him. Harry was king. He couldn't be any happier.

* * *

Sirius was just finishing tying his tie, as he heard his wife step out of the bathroom. Dressed, but in her work clothes. Sirius quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Carrie hon, why are you dressed in your work robes?" asked Sirius, looking slightly put off, because they were running late this morning.

Carrie sighed. "They just owled me. Sorry Sirius, I can't make it to the wedding. I am needed at the Ministry now." said Carrie.

Sirius scowled. "Today is my godson's best friend's wedding. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" asked Sirius, his words dripping with anger.

"I work Sirius. My job is important to me, more than a little teenager's wedding. Its not as if its Harry's wedding." gritted Carrie, hands on her hips.

Sirius let out a bark of a laugh. "Yeah, your work is so important, choose it before your husband and everything else. Thank goodness we don't have any kids, because you would leave them too!" yelled Sirius.

"Well, if it wasn't for my job Mr. Black, you would still be inside that damned curtain!" yelled Carrie, bypassing Sirius' yells.

"You know what, DO WHAT YOU WANT. I don't have time for this rubbish." muttered Sirius, as he fixed his hair with his hands. Making sure it feel gracefully on his face, and shoulders.

"Yeah, that's all you think about, your damned self!" screeched Carrie.

Without a second glance toward Carrie, Sirius resigned their bedroom, slamming the door behind them, leaving his wife in tears.

* * *

Draco was smiling, for probably the first time in his life truly smiling. His mother stood next to him, looking equally as happy for her only son. At long last he found happiness.

After Voldemort mercilessly killed his father right in front of him, for his mistake at the Department of Mysteries. Draco withered, and screamed, but the Death Eaters held up him and forced him to watch as they tortured his father. Watching him begging, no, not for his life, no, but to spear Draco's. A tear slid down his eye, as he remembered his late father. Narcissa saw this but did not wipe the tears from her son's face. It's better to feel pain, than to act like it doesn't exist. Because the pain only makes you stronger.

Narcissa been through her share of pain. The Dark Lord, not only robbed her from her husband, also changed the man he once used to be. Lucius once, used to be a loving husband. He loved his wife, and his son dearly. But after falling into the webs of The Dark Lord, all that changed. He began abusing, the two people he loved more than anything. But that didn't stop both Narcissa and Draco to loving him, they both secretly hated the monster that caused this change in this once loving man. Without realizing it Narcissa had tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped them, and smiled proudly at Draco.

"I want you to be happy always." spoke Narcissa softly. As she kissed his cheek.

"I want you to always look ahead, never let your past ever confront you, and if it does, I want you to face it head on." whispered Narcissa trying to fight back tears that were threatening to escape her eyes. She kissed his other cheek.

"And this is from your father, him and I both love you very much." said Narcissa gently, as she finally kissed his forehead.

Draco bought his hands up to his mother's cheek, and gently wiped all the tears from her eyes.

"No more pain mum. I've learned enough." said Draco, as he was quickly pulled into his mother's embrace.

* * *

Hermione was seated the edge of the bed. Designers, Dress-Makers, and Make-Up artists surrounded her. A couple doing her hair, others doing her nails, one doing her make up, and the rest scurrying around looking for last minute adjustments. Hermione felt like a expensive doll. With no feelings, just plastic, and a shine of perfection that is simulated.

The idea of marriage was finally setting in, she realized that now that there was no back out. She accepted, and of the rest of her life she will be tied to Draco. She looked at marriage now, at some sort of enchantment, that ties two people together. Before, she looked at marriage as a bond of love that acknowledges the two sprits. Since Ron isn't here, Draco is the next best thing.

She knew in the back of her mind there were many doubts forming in her head. But she tried to put it aside. Draco loved her, more than anything else in the world. He was so patient with her, did everything in his power to get her out of the slump she dug herself in, and most of all he would do almost anything to make her happy. And happy is one feeling she hasn't yet experienced since the death on Ronald Weasley. A tear was fighting to escape her eye, but no, with all her will power she held it in. Hermione Granger, did her share of mourning, now, it's time for her to be happy, and with Draco Malfoy she will be.

* * *

**A/N: Well, the wedding is in the next chapter, and after that we finally get started with the plot. Please tell me what you think. I have gotten many views but only two reviews, it would be nice to get more. Thanks guys.**


End file.
